


More

by painted_pain



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Hole-spanking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_pain/pseuds/painted_pain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/7359.html?thread=8073407#t8073407">this prompt</a></p><p>
  <i>“I won’t give you what you want, Jay,” a swipe of tongue along the shell of his ear made Jared swallow roughly, “maybe if you beg for it.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

Jared rubbed his face against the sheets, cotton soft and cool on his flushed skin, face down on the bed. His eyes were squeezed shut as Jensen trailed his fingertips down Jared’s back, slow and teasing. His body was shuddering through the aftershocks of his orgasm, skin over-sensitised; Jared clenched his fingers and breathed. As Jensen moved his fingers downwards to trace torturously light swirls on his lower back, Jared couldn’t help but jerk his hips, trying to get those fingers where he wanted, trying to incite the reaction he so craved.   
  
Jensen made a tsk-ing noise, breath ghosting over Jared’s upper back as he leaned forward, putting his mouth next to Jared’s ear.   
  
“I won’t give you what you want, Jay,” a swipe of tongue along the shell of his ear made Jared swallow roughly, “maybe if you beg for it.” Jensen paused, letting the silence press up against Jared.   
  
“Maybe if you beg for it like a good little slut.”   
  
Jensen moved back down the bed and grabbed the cheeks of Jared’s ass, pulling them apart as he tried to hold back a whimper; it got stuck in the back of his throat, transforming into a keening noise, desperate and wanting.   
  
“Good. Very good, Jared.”   
  
His cheeks spread open by Jensen’s hands, he felt so exposed, the air whispering across his already fucked hole. He thought about what it looked like, red and swollen and  _used_ , come glistening at the furled edges. He felt Jensen shift on the bed behind him, one hand moving position to tap lightly on his hole, so close to what he wanted put not enough, oh God, not enough. Jensen pressed his finger against it, not penetrating, just the promise of it.   
  
“Look at that, Jay, you’re just opening up for me, opening up around my finger so easy, all fucked loose from my dick and wet with my come.” Jensen pressed harder and pushed his finger in, only up the first knuckle. Only the tip of his finger rested inside Jared and he ached with it, how little it was.   
  
“So wet, Jared. Wet like a girl.”   
  
Jared trembled as shivers wracked his frame, tossing his head against the bed, moans vibrating in his throat. His hips jerked helplessly as Jensen pulled on his hole, opening it further and hummed when the movement forced his come to slide out. Jared groaned. Jensen dragged his finger out, pulling more come out with him.   
  
God, it felt so filthy good, Jensen’s come dripping slowly down to his balls, small drops of sensation rolling down his perineum. He felt goosebumps race across his skin, his hair standing on end at how deliciously good it felt and how it wasn’t  _enough_ .   
  
“Jensen, c’mon man,” he ground out, shifting his hips in small bucking movements, trying to get Jensen to do what he wanted. He would keep trying until he got it, he wouldn’t stop, no matter what consequences or  _punishment_  Jensen decided to dish out. Jared licks his lips, biting them to hide his grin.   
  
“Hmmm, I’m not sure if you deserve it.” He blew a hot breath across Jared’s hole and chuckled when it twitched. “Do you think you deserve it, Jay?”   
  
“Fuck off, Jen, just fucking do it.”   
  
He didn’t have to see it to know that Jensen was wearing that smirk of his, devious and devastating. Still Jensen did nothing, kneeling behind Jared with one hand on his ass and the other rubbing a finger round and round the edges of Jared’s hole. Waiting. Watching.   
  
Jared’s skin felt alive, crawling with the weight of his expectation, his breath speeding up. He wanted it, was dying for it, could feel his hole clench, quick and needy, his dick hanging between his legs semi-hard, too soon for it to stand fully erect, but God, it wouldn’t take much. Jared spread his knees as far as he could, opening himself up even farther.    
  
He couldn’t wait any longer, he couldn’t –   
  
“Please,” whispered, desperate and babbling with it, “Jensen, fuck, please. Jen, I want it, I’m begging you, please, please. Please just –“   
  
Jensen brought his hand down, cutting through the air, and met Jared’s flesh with a furious cracking sound. He jerked and cried out, the pleasure and pain of it searing through him. Jensen spanked his hole again and again and again, until he began to lose count, not stopping even when Jared was a writhing mess on the sheets, noises and filth pouring out of him unchecked, red hot pain mixed with stinging pleasure. It rushed through him, dancing along every nerve and Jensen wasn’t holding back.   
  
“This what you wanted, Jared?” Each word matched the slap of his hand against Jared’s hole, Jensen panting furiously. Jared moaned his agreement, rolling his head deliriously, each slap shocking him, the sting building and building until tears were streaming down his face, wetting the sheet beneath him.   
  
There was silence, Jensen stopping as suddenly as he started, breathing heavily. Jared was making hiccupping whines, caught high in the back of his throat.   
  
“Fuck, Jay, look at you,” Jensen rasped. “Your hole spanked all red and swollen. Does it hurt?”   
  
Jared couldn’t reply, lost in the sparks playing havoc with his body. His cock was finally hard again and it fucking hurt, flushed red and precome dribbling onto the sheets beneath him; it hurt but it felt fucking  _amazing_ . Jensen smacked him again, much lighter than before, but his hole was so inflamed that it punched through him, leaving his legs shaking under the onslaught and arms straining to hold him up.   
  
“I said, does it hurt?”   
  
“Yes,” Jared gasped, “fuck yes but—“ he clenched his hole and shuddered as a fresh wave of sensation rolled through him. “But it feels so good. So fucking good, Jen.”   
  
Sheets rustled on the bed behind him and he jolted when Jensen yanked on his hips. He yelped and flailed a little bit as his knees slide out from under him. “The fuck, Jensen,” he called over his shoulder, “am I just that irresistible?” He turned his head to peer over his shoulder, looking out at Jensen from underneath his bangs, flirtatious and daring, a smirk playing along the edges of his lips.   
  
“Such as asshole,” Jensen replied, rolling his eyes. “Now spread your legs like a good little whore and shut the fuck up while I eat you out.”


End file.
